Phineas and Ferb Wiki talk:Image policy
The purpose of this policy is to help us standardize how files are named and which format is used, so that we can reduce the number of duplicate pictures that are uploaded. Several hundred duplicate pictures have already been deleted. This standardization also benefits the Affiliated Wikis program, whose members will be sharing our English-named files. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 22:32, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Discussion Discuss the content of this policy candidate here. If anything needs to be improved or updated, be specific about what needs to be changed. Recommendations for changes will be accepted from May 22, 2010 through May 30, 2010 so that they may be implemented before voting begins. : No improvements were suggested. Voting will now begin on the candidate as it currently stands. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:11, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Voting Cast your vote for or against this page becoming policy for the wiki. Whether casting a vote for or against, all votes must state why they support or oppose it, rather casting a simple "yes" or "no" vote. All votes must be signed or they will be considered invalid. Voting will begin at 00:00 UTC on July 2, 2010 and end at 23:59 UTC on July 18, 2010 August 14, 2010. * Support: My goal for this policy is to help us have high quality images that load quickly, provide ease of use, have sensible picture names and reduce the amount of duplicate pictures. With the proper steps, .jpg pictures are fine for most situations and take less time to display than .png pictures. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:22, July 2, 2010 (UTC) * Support: As a contributor to crafting this policy, I also support it. The use of .png files should be phased out and we should start using high quality .jpg images. They are much smaller in size, load quicker, and are similar in quality to a .png file for most purposes. —Topher (talk) 08:02, July 5, 2010 (UTC) * Support: I support the policy. The quality of an image is very important, especially because we are having a featured picture every month. A featured picture should have a good quality and a good description. Also, filenames will easily let readers know what the picture is all about, especially when the message is vague when just looking at the picture. Phineas18 10:15, July 5, 2010 (UTC) * Support: This policy as written accomplishes the goals set out for it, and will improve picture quality and accessibility on the Wiki. -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 03:23, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Adoption Voting period was extended after insufficient votes for a policy were cast. Though it was not extended a second time, no new votes were cast during the period in which it would have been extended (another two weeks). Voting is now closed. Vote was four in favor and none opposed. This policy candidate has been adopted as an official policy of the wiki. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:17, August 29, 2010 (UTC)